The vacation no one wanted to take
by REBD
Summary: Alfred decided the the family was drifting apart and has thought of a way to bring them back together!


The vacation no one wanted to take.

On the plane Bruce, Tim, Damien, Jason and Dick sat in their seats on Bruce privet Jet. Wonder how they wound up there. Damien sat beside Dick who was out like a light. Bruce and Tim were working on their own computers. And Jason sat by himself emptying out the mine bar.

Jason said angrily "Why In hells name, am I hear."

Flash back to early that day

Alfred looks at Bruce" You have been letting the boy drift too far away, you should take them somewhere where you can spend time together."

"I'll agree to that" Bruce said "but the boy wont. I don't even know where Jason is. Dick won't get the time off from the force. Tim got college and Damien hasn't come out of his room since Dick left."

Alfred frowned "But if it was all striation out you would go, yes?"

"Yes Alfred, I would" Bruce answered him then thought to himself. That there was no way to get everyone together.

"Good, I have already striated everything out. Dick got time off after Wayne foundation donated money to Blüdhaven police retirement fund. Jason will be there after I applied heavy gilt on him. Tim too same why and once Damien Knew that Dick was going he was all for it." Alfred told him with a big smile on his face. Bruce founded knowing that there was no way out (and how did Alfred arrange the donated).

So that's how they all found themselves and a plane to Bahamas.

They got off the plane and into the hotel room they had the whole top floor to them self.

Bruce when to the phone, and start making calls. He looked over at the boy and told them that they should go down to the pool and he would join them in a while.

So the got changed and went with little fight from Jason after he looked out the window.

So Tim and Damien swam in the pool wile Dick and Jason sat on the side. "Well this is boring" Dick said

Jason said with a smile "I smell booze", then dove into the pool at a speed that would have made the Flash jealous, and swam for the bar that was floating in the middle of the pool. Dick swam after him.

Jason popped up beside the bar and orders a zombie and down it and had order another before Dick got there.

Dick looked at Jason and said "We are responsibly for Tim and Damien until Bruce gets here, you can't just get drunk." Jason just waves his hand for the bartender. "I like a Tequila Sunrise for the stick in the mud. Come on you knew you want it. I dare you to drink it" He teased while swinging the drink in front of Dick face.

So sometime and many drinks later, Jason was in a lifejacket and Dick was floating on an inner tube both completely wasted.

Bruce eventually came down to the edged and saw two of his sons floating in the pool.

"What happen" Bruce yelled.

Dick looked up and answered "I only had one!" Jason laughs "But I kept refilling your glass. Whenever you weren't looking at me, or were looking for the brats."

Damien and Tim shook their heads; Tim spoke up "I blame Jason!" Jason who was floating on the cruet in the pool said "I blame Jason too, bad Jason bad bad Jason!" Jason scolded himself while downing another glass. Dick tried to find his glass, but it was at the bottom of the pool.

So Bruce orders everyone out of the pool and took everyone back to the room. "I can't believe you two were so irresponsible" But Jason and Dick had already fall asleep, so Bruce yelled louder Jason woke up long enough to hung a do not disturber sign on his ear.

Tim and Damien started ordering things from room servers, and Bruce contends to make calls.

The next day:

Jason woke with headaches.

"Where the hell I'm I?" Jason moaned as he woke up and looked around trying to remember where he was, and how did he get here. "It must have been one hell of a party for me to have a killer headache like this one."

"It wasn't a party that got you so drunk. You did it so we wouldn't have to look after Tim and Damien. While we were at the pool the other day."

Jason turned to see who was talking and saw that it was Dick, answering him while covering his face with a pillow, in an attempt to keep the light out of his eyes.

"I hope you two are happy with yourselves, getting drunk and acting like buffoons, just to get out of looking after your little brothers for a little while." Bruce yelled, at them causing both of them to cover their ears to block out the noise coming out of Bruce's mouth.

Jason winced, and then looked at Bruce "would you shout your f*** blowhole"

Dick rubs his forehead then looked at Bruce "you were the one that was spouted to be spending time with us all, but you ditched us, for quietly time with the hotel phone". Dick said well he found at Bruce.

Jason rolled over and pulled the blanked up over his head and said "if you don't bugger off I'm telling Alfred".

**This story was written by Cyber .199 and REBD**


End file.
